Communication devices such as cellular telephones, home and office phones can store one or more contact books. Contact book entries can include a person's name, a picture of the person, home and/or office correspondence addresses, phone numbers, email addresses, instant messaging addresses, website addresses, and other desirable information. It is common for a single user to have multiple communication devices, each communication device with an independently operated contact book.